


Finding Home in a Place Called Hell

by Daiya_Darko



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Domestic Violence, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Isolation, Kidnapping, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiya_Darko/pseuds/Daiya_Darko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel is bored with America. He's also bored with this kidnapping already until he realizes the chances of him returning home are growing slimmer as the weeks pass. There's a challenge there, and judging by the behavior of his kidnappers, there won't be much challenge in getting free if he can play his cards right. If he can just focus and keep the Stockholm Syndrome from setting in, Pavel might make it out of here alive.</p><p>But first, he's going to have to pretend he actually likes these disgusting people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Tagging things now that will appear in the future, just to have my bases covered. I live a Pavel Chekov Appreciation Life and I want to see a fic where he's the one holding all the good cards even though his hand is small.

 

**Pavel**

America is big and loud and smelly.

Pavel hears his father’s words of caution about going out the house without security, but Pavel doesn’t pay him mind. He looks out the window and watches as things pass by.

Store. Restaurant. Condo. Bank. Store. Restaurant. Condo. Bank.

America is dull and boring, Pavel decides. He’d literally rather be anywhere but here.

Pavel hates the big mansion with the too big door and too big driveway that curves around in a circle. Who needs a driveway like that anyways? It’s so dumb.

America sucks. Poland was much more entertaining. Even Russia in the winter was more entertaining.

Pavel explores the mansion, figures out how everything works within half an hour. He tells his dad he wants to go out.

“You want to meet girls? I can bring you girls of any kind here.”

“I don’t want to meet girls, papa.”

His father’s voice lowers an octave. “You want men?”

Pavel blushes furiously. “Papa, I don’t want anyone.”

“If you want men I will not judge you.”

“Papa I don’t want to meet people,” Pavel explains, exasperated. “I want to build. You pulled me out of school before we could have our annual robotics competition.”

Andrei smiles proudly. “Good, good. You can help me with my work.”

Pavel smiles, but he doesn’t want to help his father build bombs and weapons to sell on the black market.

Pavel sneaks out of the house after six months of pent up boredom. He manages to bypass the security systems and create a diversion to distract the guards long enough for him to leap from a statue to a low hanging branch and climb over the fence. He’s completely fluent in English, but considers playing dumb for the night to make things interesting. He knows Spanish, Italian, French, Polish, German, Latin, and of course, his mother tongue Russian, but everyone knows Americans love accents and swearing in other languages.

The night is young, young enough that there are plenty places in San Francisco for a young man to go, but Pavel doesn’t know of these places or how much money is needed for them. He has a roll of cash in his pocket, a switchblade, and two I.D. cards. His father said that was all he would really need anyways. One I.D. for the authorities when necessary, and one fake one for him to get into places.

Pavel comes across a club and decides he’ll need the latter.

It’s smoky and dark, yet bright. There’s loud music over the speakers, a heavy bassline, and people “dancing,” if Pavel were to guess.

He’s bored already, but he paid the cover already, so he decides to get comfortable for at least an hour. A blond man with bright blue eyes catches his gaze from the bar, and Pavel can’t help but roll his eyes. The man is already heading his way, drink in hand.

“You look awfully young to be here,” the man says, cornering Pavel into a wall.

Pavel just smiles and shrugs.

“Did you come here alone? Not a good place in a dump like this. Someone as small and cute as you could get picked up by some weirdo,” the strange man says, running a finger along Pavel’s jawline. Pavel reacts immediately, snatching his hand and slamming it into the wall.

The man freezes in shock, and Pavel remembers what his father told him: _Keep a low profile. I do not need it getting out that my son is in the States and in trouble no less._

Pavel releases the hand and quickly apologizes, but the strange man waves him away with a laugh.

“I guess I deserved that.”

“You’re damned right you do,” a gruff voice says, and suddenly a brunette man with a deep scowl is next to the blond man. “You’re a walking sexual harassment lawsuit.”

“Oh, Bones, you actually noticed me.”

“You fucking little shit,” the man named Bones growls, yanking the blond man by his hair so that their faces are almost touching. “I can’t take you anywhere. You’re on probation, Jim.”

“And you’re not supposed to be drinking or around alcohol, and yet you seem to have a beer in your hand, so maybe you shouldn’t be so quick to judge, kettle.”

Bones regards the man called Jim for a second before releasing his grip. He looks at Pavel and gives him a cursory look over. “Who’s your little friend?”

“I don’t know yet. What’s your name, kid?”

Pavel can’t remember the name on his fake I.D. and when he tries to pull it out, he accidentally drops both cards. Before he can pick them up, Jim has them in his hand, smirking.

“Uh oh, Bones, looks like we’ve got ourselves a minor,” he grins. His smile falls once he reads the cards, and Pavel knows he’s made a very big mistake.

“Shit, Bones. This kid is Andrei’s.”

“What are you talking about?” Bones snatches the cards away from his friend and looks them over, realization setting in. “Shit. Shit, Jim. Do you know how much Pike would pay to get his hands on this little twink?”

Jim rolls his eyes. “Forget Pike. The kid’s dad is already twice as rich and would pay a fortune! I say we haggle with both a little.”

And that’s how Pavel ended up tied to a chair in a damp, dark basement somewhere in California.

 

**Uhura (Day 1)**

Pavel fidgets with his restraints. He could probably just dislocate his thumb to get loose, but this is easily the most exciting thing to happen to him in his entire life, so he relaxes. There are a lot of voices upstairs, heavy footsteps and the sound of people yelling. They’re arguing over what to do with him, and no one seems to be able to agree on anything. Currently, the options are:

  1. Ransom to the highest bidder
  2. Torture him for information
  3. Sell him to a prostitution ring
  4. Harvest his organs



One of them is very against the latter, claiming that Pavel is literally just a kid and his organs aren’t finished growing yet. They’re worthless. Someone else argues that he would be very pretty in a brothel. Another thinks he has serious intel they could use on the streets as leverage. All of them agree that ransom by auction is the best idea.

Quick, light footsteps run down the wooden stairs, and a light switches on. Pavel can see a table and some chairs, a few tools on a workbench, but nothing else.

He really needs to pee.

“Alright, Pavel. We don’t want to hurt you, and honestly, we probably wouldn’t have done this at all if you hadn’t fallen into Jim’s lap,” the woman says. She has brown skin and long hair pulled into a tight ponytail. Everything about her looks calm and professional, like she regularly kidnaps mafia bosses’ children for ransom. Even her Louboutin heels and pressed Givenchy skirt suggest she doesn’t need this money.

“You need to tell us right now if you have any medical conditions. You’re worthless to us dead, and we prefer to return property in good or better condition than when we found it.”

She talks about Pavel as if he were a car. Pavel frowns in displeasure.

“So do you have any food allergies, are you on any medication?”

“No.”

She smiles and pats Pavel’s cheek. He pulls away, even though she smells like his mother’s Christian Dior.

“Good boy, Pavel. Hopefully daddy will respond soon and you’ll be home in no time!”

The door swings open from the top of the stairs, and Jim’s voice shouts, “Uhura, we’ve got problems!”

“What kind of problems?” She shouts back.

“Other bidders!”

Uhura curses under her breath and runs up the stairs.

Pavel is alone again, but he’s beginning to think that’s for the best.

 

**Hikaru (Day 2)**

A bouncy Asian man bounds down with a box of pizza and a bottle of soda, whistling cheerfully.

“Good morning, Pasha! You’ve become quite the star overnight.”

Pavel grimaces at the name. Only his mother and father call him that when they’re being affectionate. It sounds like blasphemy on the tongues of strangers.

The Asian man notices Pavel’s displeasure and smirks. “Your dad called you that on the TV. He said, ‘Please, return my boy to me in good health. Give me back my Pasha. He is ze only zing I have to care for in zis world.’ I think he’s bullshitting, but he has to make an emotional plea of course.”

Pavel slumps back in his chair and frowns.

“Oh don’t look so glum, chum. I’m just speculating. What do I know? I’m just a sadist with a thing for cutting people up and an overbearing father.”

Pavel swallows and realizes immediately his knife is gone. It’s in the man’s hand now, and he’s playing with it gleefully.

“This is a pretty nice knife you’ve got here. It’s even engraved! Ah, the weight is perfectly balanced. And partially serrated edge? Man, you Russians don’t play around.” He adds as an afterthought, “Unless it’s your children. Then I guess you guys are just playing a shitty game of Sorry!”

That makes Pavel mad, so dislocates his thumb and slides a hand out of the ropes slowly. Popping it back in place, he lunges for his knife, angry that someone else is treating it like a toy. He grabs it, cuts his ropes, then lunges for the man, swiping and nearly missing.

The Asian man pulls out a larger knife of his own and deflects, Pavel’s blows before just kicking him in the chest. Pavel flies back into the wall and blacks out when his head meets concrete.

 

**Jim and Bones (Day 3)**

It’s noisy when Pavel wakes up, and he just assumes he’s back home with his parents. Then he realizes the voices are both male, and groans tiredly.

“Oh good, you’re awake,” Bones is suddenly over him, flashing a pen light in his eyes. “Are you feeling dizzy? Nauseous? Seeing spots?”

“Christ, Bones, let the kid breathe a little?” Jim complains. “He just got knocked into another timeline by Sulu; I think he needs a second to come back online into this existence.”

“Shut the fuck up. I’m the doctor here, alright?” Bones snaps, glaring at Jim who blows little kisses towards him.

Pavel thinks these two should be married. If relationships are supposed to be anything like his parents, then Bones and Jim should have a family by now.

Pavel is still tied to a chair, but now his feet are bound as well.

So much for that.

“I’ll give you credit, kid. You move like you’re trained; must be the mob in you. But you’ve got a mild concussion from when our friend kicked you in the chest, as well as some bruised ribs. Why don’t you take it easy with the escape thing for now, huh? We don’t really want to hurt you – you’re not even old enough to buy porn.”

“But man, when he is, he looks good enough to star in it,” Jim says lazily as he drapes himself over Bones. Pavel grimaces; he understands enough to get the drift that Jim is very attracted to him in the worst possible way.

But it seems to have upset Bones, because now he’s yelling at Jim, punching him in the face. He talks too fast for Pavel to catch everything, but he can tell that Jim must be used to this because he’s blocking and dodging. They fight for a few minutes – or really, Jim tries to avoid being beaten to death – until Bones grabs him by the neck and growls, “You’re just so damn desperate for attention because your daddy stopped fucking you for someone else.”

Pavel tries to think if these words mean what they truly mean, or if this is just another one of those western expressions. Judging from the broken expression on Jim’s face, he guesses the former. He sits there, watching Bones yell abuse at Jim, reducing the bouncy, bold man into a slouched, crying heap on the floor, until he can’t take it anymore.

“Stop!”

Bones and Jim look up in surprise at Pavel, who swallows dryly.

“He…he has not earned your words,” he tries to piece carefully. “You are very cruel. He obviously loves you or your words would not hurt him so bad.” Pavel used to be bullied as a child. His mother taught him an American song that sang, “ _One shot to your heart without breaking your skin/No one has the power to hurt you like your friends._ ” She would play it on the guitar for him to help him get to sleep, those words echoing in his head for the years to come. He didn’t let anyone dictate how he felt anymore except his family and close friends. Now, he would try to help one of his captors if it meant getting freed.

“You need to mind your own damn business,” Bones warns, beginning to walk over to Pavel. Pavel braces, waiting for the blow he’s sure is coming, but then Jim is between them, still red faced and teary, shielding Pavel.

“Bones, we can’t let him get hurt anymore. We have to return him in good condition. Take me, hit me instead.”

Bones seems to consider this, then choke slams Jim into the ground. Pavel winces, and feels his stomach twist in knots when Jim catches his eye, apologetic…and thankful?

Pavel closes his eyes and tries to ignore the sound of skin hitting skin, Jim’s choked screams of pain and grunts as Bones beat into him. After what seems like forever, Bones gets up and leaves Jim there on the floor, bloodied and nearly unconscious.

“Word of advice, Pavel,” he says before heading up the stairs. Pavel tries not to spit in his face when he looks up.

“Don’t try to be a hero. It never works out for them, and someone always gets hurt.”

 

**Scotty (Day 4)**

Before Pavel can even wake up properly, a man with a thick, Scottish accent comes booming down the stairs, complaining about something.

“I can’t believe they’ve kept you tied up here like this, those imbeciles. Come on, lad, wake up.” He smacks Pavel’s face gently to rouse him, and Pavel grunts in response, recoiling from the touch.

“Good, you’ve got some fight still left in ya. I’m gonna get you to a proper toilet and bath, mate. And look at ya! Have they not been feeding you?”

Pavel shakes his head.

“Water?”

Shake.

“Bloody hell. Uhura acts like she knows how to take care of hostages and all she can take care of are her nails.” The Scot cuts Pavel free and helps him up from the chair. Walking is hard, since he’s been tied for such a long period of time, but Scotty helps get him to the other side of the basement and around the corner, revealing two small doors.

“Let’s get you cleaned up and fed, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good, good, keep talkin laddie. What’s your name?” He runs the water, and Pavel feels insulted; obviously he knows his name or he wouldn’t be here.

“Pavel.”

“Full name.”

“Pavel Andrieivich Chekov.”

“Do you remember how you got here?”

“I was in a club when the one called Jim came up to me and started talking.”

“Right, alright. I just have to make sure you’re mentally sound is all. Okay, off with the clothes, let’s get you into the water!” The Scotsman helps Pavel lift his shirt off and braces him so he can take his pants and underwear off by himself. Days without food, water, and limited sleep are already taking their toll on Pavel, and he hopes this nightmare will end.

So far this one seems nice. But Uhura seemed nice too and she can’t even protect her investments.

Americans.

The hot water feels good on Pavel’s skin, and before he realizes it, he’s crying. He misses the boring marble tubs and gold fixtures. He misses expensive tiles and water jets. He misses steam rooms and saunas. He would kill for a hot stone massage right about now, or even some hot tea.

And then the Scot is rubbing his head soothingly and hushing him like a concerned mother. Against his better judgment, Pavel leans into the touch. He misses affection, misses attention. These people here, they either abuse him with their words or ignore him and abuse each other. It’s hard to listen to, and even harder to watch, but this?

This is nice.

Pavel lets him scrub his body carefully with a soft rag, washing his hair for him, even going as far as to use conditioner. He’s aware of Stockholm Syndrome, but he’s also helpless to resist the first act of kindness that isn’t preceded by sexual innuendos or followed by violence.

“Ah, there ya are. Feel better?”

Pavel sniffs and smiles.

“God you’re adorable. No wonder Jim wants to spend so much time with you. Hell, I want to spend more time with you. At least you’re not talking and yelling non-stop like those idiots up there.”

“Toilet?”

“Oh! Right, you ought to handle that while I go get you some clean clothes and prepare your room.” He helps Pavel out of the bathtub, and as he towels him down, Pavel is reminded of his childhood again.

He really needs to stop connecting those good memories with these bad ones.

Being able to use a toilet is something Pavel took for granted. Now, he doesn’t feel so ashamed about sitting in his own filth, what little there was, that is. He wipes, and thanks whoever is listening that it’s two-ply. Maybe things won’t be so bad after all.

And why is he still waiting? Where is his father and all that money?

The Scot knocks before entering, smiling when he sees Pavel standing on his own. “Great! Here, put these on. Then you can go lie down and rest properly unless you’d like to eat instead.”

“I would like to eat please.”

“You’re awfully polite for someone who’s been treated like utter shite for the past few days.”

“My mama always told me it is better to be sweet to your enemies, that way when it comes time for them to show mercy, they will remember your kindness.”

“Wise woman, she is, although perhaps a bit misguided. But mums can’t always be perfect, as close as they get.” Pavel dresses in the loose, but comfortable clothing and finally feels himself regaining some of his senses.

“Thank you, sir.”

He waves Pavel off with a scoff. “Call me Scotty. I’m certainly no sir. I’ll be lucky if I don’t wind up Satan’s favorite bitch when I die.”

Pavel giggles. Scotty is funny, but Scotty is also the only person who has shown a human side to him, a side that suggests he’s aware of his actions and their consequences. Pavel feels comfortable around Scotty, and the little voice in the back of his head is telling him this is how Stockholm Syndrome starts.

He won’t get attached; he’ll just play along to garner favor.

“Was your mama kind?”

Scotty’s smile wavers. “She was a cold woman. She struggled to raise me by herself, so she didn’t have time to do the whole mothering thing, ya know? She was more concerned with making sure I went to school looking presentable and with a full lunch pail. Taught me that if I swing first, I also better swing last.”

“That’s a Russian saying.”

“Er, no, Scottish. Me mum wasn’t a bloody caribou, thank you very much.”

Pavel laughs before falling into a coughing fit, and then there’s a warm cup being pressed into his hands.

“Here ya go. This cold, damp air isn’t good for you and although I tried to get them to move you to a better location, they refused. Stubborn.”

The drink tastes like warm, happy memories, and after draining half the cup, Pavel begins to feel light, like when he drinks too much at once.

“What is this?”

“Hot toddy. Always cures a cold, and I want to prevent yours from even setting in. Come on, let’s get some food in ya.”

Pavel tries to eat a lot of broccoli and chicken and drink tons of water, but Scotty keeps making him slow down to let everything digest. Pavel is angry at himself for being talked to like he doesn’t know better when he does; this entire situation is making him forget his common sense.

Scotty seems eager to hear him talk, so Pavel tells him about his robotics competitions. He describes the robots he builds, the computers he builds for sale in countries with strict government, and of course, the bombs. Scotty listens intently, and Pavel thinks Scotty doesn’t understand until Scotty asks a very good question that Pavel can’t answer.

“I came to America to study at MIT. Got right caught up with this lot and now I’m ruined, essentially,” Scotty smiles sadly.  “Not much different from you, in that aspect.”

Pavel wants to ask him why he doesn’t just help him get loose then, but already knows the answer.

“Well, it seems you’re alive and well. How’s that nasty bruise on your chest? Need some ice?”

Pavel stretches experimentally and winces. “Please.”

Scotty disappears back upstairs, and Pavel hears muffled yelling, mostly Scotty’s. It’s nice that someone around here cares. When Scotty returns, Pavel thanks him gratuitously and sets a hand on Scotty’s thigh. Scotty looks confused for a moment, then turns red and makes an excuse to leave. Pavel’s almost relieved, but at the same time, he needs Scotty to reciprocate signs of romantic affection.

Pavel can hear the ring of keys clipped to Scotty’s waist as he goes back up the stairs.

 

**Spock (Day 5)**

“I apologize for your conditions being less than humane initially. We were unprepared for hosting a guest.”

“Am I a guest now?”

“You are a guest with limited freedom. If you need anything, let Mr. Scott or Mr. Sulu know. Also, Mr. Sulu has been reprimanded for his attack on you.”

Pavel blushes and looks away. If his reprimand was anything like Jim’s just for joking…He cradles his face in his hands and sighs, trying not to cry. Pavel’s the only one who should be getting hurt right now. God knows his father will flay him as soon as he returns. And speaking of: why hasn’t he pulled him out yet?

“Your father took an unprecedented turn and decided to work with the police on this matter. Negotiations are being handled through the FBI at the moment. There is also the issue of your…status, as a citizen here. You did not come into this country legally, and therefore you are technically not a citizen the government should worry about. Your father has the FBI working, but INTERPOL might get involved as well due to some of us not necessarily being from America either and wanted in different countries.”

“You all are terrible.”

“I am not surprised you would think so.”

“I do not mean you are terrible for this. You have shown me your faces and names. You sit here and tell me what is going on and a brief description of your histories. Have you actually done a kidnapping before? This is very amateur work.”

The man tilts his head almost curiously. “You are familiar with kidnapping procedure?”

Pavel shrugs. It’s not like being a mob boss’ son was going to come without the occasional revenge and extortion kidnapping. “I’ve seen better work in Kosovo.”

“We do not wish to harm you. This is purely business.”

It’s always business. _Sorry kid, your father owes me money. Sorry kid, your father fucked over one of my guys. Sorry kid, your father fucked my wife._

_This is just business._

But because it was always just business, that meant Pavel would always be exchanged for a suitcase or two of cash, maybe a couple of kilos, and be home the same day. This has almost been a week.

“Can I have some books?”

“What would you like to read?”

“Anything on physics – advanced, quantum, thermonuclear, theoretical, particle.” Pavel adds as an afterthought, “Chemistry and robotics too.”

Without writing anything down, the man nods and leaves.

 

**Hikaru (Day 6)**

When Pavel comes out of his tiny bedroom and into the rest of the basement, he freezes. Sulu is there at the table, sharpening a knife. He looks up and smiles.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.”

“Is it that late?”

“Nah, I’m just messing with you. Here, have some breakfast.” He taps a Styrofoam container in front of the empty chair meant for Pavel.

Did he forget that he kicked Pavel in the chest so hard he got a mild concussion?

“Sorry about earlier. The last time someone came for me with a knife, I almost died. I just want to make sure that never happens again.”

“What happened?”

“You pronounce your ‘w’s funny, did you know that?”

Pavel blushes and sits down. “I know.”

“It’s cute. Anyways, I was overseas and I ran into some hostiles. Took three out, then my gun jammed. The fourth had a knife on him and got me before I could draw. Ever since then, I’ve been working on my knife technique.”

Pavel doesn’t ask any more questions, choosing instead to focus on the food. They brought him pancakes, eggs, sausage, and bacon. They were even thoughtful enough to bring him different fruit juices, butter, and syrup. If Pavel didn’t know any better, he’d assume he was just at a cheap resort.

“Why do you not work in military anymore?”

Sulu gives him a level look. “I never said I was military.”

Pavel swallows his eggs and nods. “But you were. You move like military. No one uses the word “hostiles” to describe enemy combatants except military. You were overseas. Your accent suggests you are from America though, or lived here long enough to acclimate to it.”

Sulu stiffens and sets down his tools. “You’re very smart.”

“I am just observant. Also, your boots were BDUs. I noticed that when you kicked me. You were discharged dishonorably, yes?”

Sulu remains silent.

“Everyone has been making sure I do not get hurt and am taken care of and yet you openly kick me and give me a concussion. You are trained to follow orders and yet you do not all the time. It is very clear to me now: you killed someone you were not meant to.”

Sulu drives the knife into the wood of the table and slams his hand down. “I was following orders and got fucked over by my CO, so excuse me if I have a little problem with the chain of command.”

Pavel shrugs, fighting back a smile. He’s upset Sulu and Sulu’s not allowed to hurt him.

“So was it women or children?”

“Children.”

“It is no wonder you have no problem trying to kill me.”

Pavel laughs and jumps back as Sulu lunges for him. Maybe this is playing with fire when he’s in the middle of a furnace, but the temptation is all too real. If they’re going to give him a hard time, they should expect no less.

“You were a terrible soldier. I bet you gave away your position more than once.”

Sulu yanks the knife out of the table and slides it into its holster. “I know I’m supposed to watch you for today, but you honestly are the most obnoxious piece of shit I have ever encountered, and I work with Jim for a living.”

That makes Pavel pause. “How is he?”

“Jim?” Sulu raises an eyebrow. “After that ass kicking McCoy gave him? Not bad. He’s always been able to take a few punches.”

And then Pavel is alone in the basement, exactly as he needs. He knows the basements in San Francisco are mostly unfinished, but some at least have windows. This basement is only partially finished, and Pavel suspects that’s because the wooden walls are covering up a window. All he needs is a strong tool and he’s home free.

But that will have to wait. If he looks like he’s trying to escape too soon, they will only make it harder for him.

There are so many rules with kidnapping that Pavel wonders why people even still bother.

 

**Bones (Day 6 continued)**

Pavel is bored with the basement. If his papa could hear him, he’d say, “You are bored with everything. Your mind is going to waste.”

It’s true; not much interests Pavel, and the things that do are things people seldom want to talk about. He does not care about what new movie is coming out or who is dating who. The only dating that interests him is carbon dating.

There are tiny cracks in the floor: 48 and someone should really get that looked at.

The pipes rattle.

The water heater is slightly creepy and also looks terribly out of place.

The two wooden walls hold Pavel back from freedom.

The stairs creak too much for him to try and use.

Dull, old, and uninteresting.

The door opens, and heavy boots come stomping down. Without looking up from the table, Pavel knows who it is and tries not to visibly flinch.

“Take off your shirt and let me see how you’re healing.”

Pavel does as told, biting his lip as Bones pokes his sternum gently, watching Pavel’s face for signs of discomfort. Pavel holds it in, but he wants to yelp and smack Bones away.

“Nothing hurts?”

“No sir.”

Bones looks like he doesn’t believe Pavel and pokes him harder. Pavel boldly stares him down, even as white hot heat shoots through his chest.

“What about this?” And then Bones is tickling his stomach and sides, and despite himself, despite this entire situation, Pavel laughs and steps back.

“Good, just want to make sure your nerves aren’t damaged. So that means it _does_ hurt and you’re just bluffing.”

Pavel stops smiling. This man is good.

“No, it just does not hurt.”

“Bullshit. You’re as sensitive as a wet nipple. I barely tickled you and your face is already red.”

“I have a high pain tolerance.”

“Jim has a high pain tolerance; you got knocked out from a mild concussion.”

Pavel wants to keep arguing, but he knows he lost. Bones is smart _and_ observant. He is also very cruel, and Pavel will remember that in the days to come. Bones might be his number one enemy out of all of them.

“So how about you tell me on a scale of 1 to 10 how bad the pain is?”

“Five.”

“Reasonable. Do you want any pills for it?”

“No.”

“Wise choice. They don’t have much here except some expired aspirin and I sure as hell ain’t givin’ you a shot of morphine.” Bones starts to leave, then pulls a bag off the floor and gives it to Pavel. “Spock said you wanted these. Frankly, I would have asked for something a little lighter, but I guess you’re not like most kids your age, are you?”

Pavel shakes his head. “I was never really allowed to play with other children.”

“Christ,” Bones shakes his head. “I knew Andrei was paranoid and with good reason, but I can’t imagine keeping my kid cooped up with only books.”

Pavel notes Bones’ wording and saves it for later. “It was not so bad. I’m smarter than most people.”

“Yeah, and Sulu won’t shut up about it. I think he either really likes you or really hates you for yesterday. Word of advice?”

“You are always giving advice but you never take it, so no.” Pavel grins smugly at the shell-shock look on Bones’ face and slowly slides his foot back, just in case.

“I wish everyone were as keen as you,” Bones says finally. “You’re a cute kid, but you’ve got a mouth on you that you shouldn’t have until you’re much older. You’re too young to be world-weary, but you already have a furrow in your brow and bags under your eyes.”

“And you’re too old to lash out on your emotional responses, which indicates there’s something else there,” Pavel begins. He was going to leave the “my kid” thing for later, but now seems necessary since Bones is trying to psyche him out. “You’ve got an emotional disorder and no one ever told you how to control it. You know exactly how to treat it, but you refuse to because that means admitting there’s a problem.”

Bones steps into Pavel’s personal space, towering over him, and Pavel can smell the cheap aftershave mingled with sweat and liquor. It’s almost like his father’s except the aftershave would not be so cheap.

“You’ve got a lot of balls talking to someone like that when I could kill you with my bare hands.”

“But I know you will not because you cannot. My well-being is a part of the deal.”

Bones begins to say something as a dark look falls across his face, but he stops, shaking his head. He takes a step back and ruffles Pavel’s hair.

“Be careful with that mouth. I was once your age and just as chatty. It didn’t work out so well for me.”

Pavel figures a lot of things didn’t work out for Bones and whatever happened was a side effect from something else. Coincidences don’t count.

 

**Jim (Day 7)**

He’s finished with three of the twelve books, but they’re also books he’s already read. Maybe he should give the next person to see him a list.

Pavel begins to suspect no one is coming today until the door opens and slow, cautious footsteps echo through the basement. He looks up and is surprised to see Jim has mostly healed aside from a few cuts.

“You look surprised to see me.”

“You don’t look like death.”

“Yeah, fast healer. Dinner?” He holds up a bag of what Pavel guesses is Chinese food.

Pavel sets his book down. “What did you bring?”

“I don’t know. I was just given this and told to come sit with you for a while. Why haven’t you tried to escape yet?”

“It’s futile.”

“That seems defeatist.”

“It is not defeatist. I simply have no need to escape. You do not torture me and my father is rich.”

Jim nods and pulls out a carton of fried rice. “So this isn’t your first rodeo?”

“Our lifestyle means I have a kidnapping insurance policy.”

“Impressive.”

“Why do you let him beat you?”

Jim chokes on his food for a minute while Pavel smiles mischievously. “Excuse me?”

“You let Bones put his hands on you anyways he pleases; why?” Pavel’s delving into hot territory, but he also wants to be alone right now, food be damned.

“First of all, I don’t ‘let him’; he’s just…bad at expressing his feelings, and I’m not gonna give him shit about it. I’d rather he beat me up than ignore me.”

“Because your father ignored you?”

“Wow,” Jim laughs bitterly. “What did Bones say the last time he came down here?”

“Nothing about you, but it is obvious he was not far from right about your father. You should talk to someone about that.”

Jim scoffs. “Someone like you?”

Pavel shrugs. “It is not like I know your friends and associates.”

Jim says nothing, which suits Pavel fine. He just wants to be alone, and yet these people keep coming by and trying to talk to him. Very unprofessional.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Jim gets up to leave. Before he heads up the stairs, he looks at Pavel and says, “My father was a great guy, but he died when I was a baby. I don’t know him and I only know stories of him. My stepdad was the asshole, okay? And Bones is a dad and he’s not entirely innocent, you know, because he can’t see his daughter so he tries to father me and I don’t need a dad,” Jim rambles, quickly looking flustered. “I had a man who made me call him ‘dad’ for seventeen years of my life and three years ago, I finally got out of that pisshole city. I didn’t run to Jesus and forgive him in my heart; I just left my mom and friends behind because I saw some guy at a bar crying over his daughter and decided to take advantage of him at that moment. I’ve done some things I’m not proud of, and I don’t mean sucking a few dicks for cash. Bones has every reason to kick my ass,” Jim says quietly, voice slightly wavering. “Don’t give him a reason to kick yours.”

There are things beginning to add up in Pavel’s head. He could play on Bones’ nurturing spirit, but at great cost, or he could appeal to Bones’ and side with him that Jim is a disgusting human who deserves to be beaten regularly.

Both choices make Pavel lose his appetite, and he can’t focus on his reading. Playing with people’s emotions are one thing, but this is beginning to slip further into something darker than Pavel is ready for.

Pavel looks at his uneaten food and sighs. He has to be stronger than them mentally if he wants to break them.

He continues eating.


	2. Enhanced Interrogation Methods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: graphic descriptions of torture and rape begin here

 

 

**Uhura (Day 14)**

The basement is beginning to drive Pavel insane. He knows he's got options for escape, but he can't bring himself to even try the door. There's the bathroom and his bedroom, both small and walled off from the main area, but it's not enough. He ends up spending most of the day in bed, ignoring the need to eat or pee. He's getting close to just protesting with hunger when the door opens and heels come clicking down.

He hates himself for getting excited, but Pavel recalls how Uhura smelled of Dior. It warms him inside, and when she smiles at him, Pavel can't help smiling back. 

Already, he's forgetting that he is supposed to hate these people.

"I hope you like sushi, Pavel," she grins, setting a black, plastic bag on the table. As she unpacks all the clear containers of various fishes and rice, she continues, "I also hope you're enjoying trying to psyche my men out. I know they each have more baggage than Delta during the holidays, but please stop trying to use that against them." She pouts, fixing Pavel with a wide-eyed, yet sarcastic glare. 

Pavel bites his lip, then nods - so much for that plan. He takes up the chopsticks and opens a container with a rainbow roll. Nibbling on the fresh sushi, he observes Uhura carefully. Everything about her is so prim and proper, so perfectly placed and neat. She shows no signs of trouble, not a single line on her brow. She eats slowly, as is she has all the time in the world. When she looks up at Pavel, however, he can see the coldness in her eyes. Her friendly facade is just that - a mask, a carefully constructed and practiced act to ease Pavel into cooperation.

Pavel swallows his roe and smiles. Two can play that game.

"This sushi is delicious. Where did you get it from?"

Uhura smiles at him but doesn't say a word.

"The fish tastes fresh and everything is still chilled. It must be near by, yes?"

Uhura finishes swallowing her food and taps a nicely manicured nail against the table. "I know what you're doing, Pavel. This ain't my first rodeo, either." Her smile quickly becomes menacing as she slips a piece of salmon nigiri into her mouth. "You're incredibly intelligent, much smarter than most of my boys combined," she pauses, swallowing, "but I'm not as dumb as they are. You're safer here anyways, Pavel. Here, we can guarantee your safety and well-being. Out there, the streets were about to get hot. You would have been Harrison's new favorite plaything if Kirk hadn't picked you up."

"If you are talking about a new weapons dealer entering the area, I can tell you now that nothing was going to happen," Pavel snaps. "He and my father were negotiating."

"Oh, Pasha," Uhura reaches over to ruffle Pavel's hair, and he flinches away. "You know so much and yet so little."

"I know Harrison wasn't planning on using the money from weapons sales to take over the area."

Uhura's eyebrow cocks. "Oh?"

Pavel shrugs and eats another slice of sushi. "But what do I know? I am just a dumb kid from Russia."

Uhura sntatches him by his hair, quick and tight, twisting his curls in her fist. "What do you know about Harrison?"

In the back of his mind, Pavel tries to recall how much he knows and what's safe to tell. If his father were there, he'd tell him to say nothing, but his father hasn't seen these people or how they treat their own. "I do not know - I was just bluffing!" Pavel tries to make himself sound smaller than he is, like a small child, but it doesn't work. Uhura stands, pulling him out of his seat as well, and drags him to the chair against the wall. Pavel begins fighting back, trying to free himself from her iron-like grip, bt ends up forced into the chair. She pulls a gun from her coat and releases the safety, aiming right in the middle of Pavel's face.

"I knew that pretty mouth would get the best of you eventually," Uhura grins. "Your father hasn't come to pick your up yet because we're not ready to give you up. We know you've been working on his weapons with him, and we have verifiable sources who saw you at some deals. So you're just chock full of information we need, and you've got all the time in the world to decide when to give it up." She leans close, the sickeningly sweet smell of Dior wafting into Pavel's nostrils, and says quietly, "McCoy is a trained surgeon. He knows how to torture you without leaving damage, knows how to take you apart, joint by joint, and put your right back together again. He can make sure you never jump, never run, never swim again if you don't cooperate, so these next few days, you better decide hoe much you love building things if you ever want to use your hands again."

Pavel trembles, and for the first time since his capture, he's genuinely worried for his life.

 

 

**Spock and Hikaru (** **Day 15)**

The torture didn't begin right away - no, Uhura had left him zip tied to the chair with Ieva's Polka playing on repeat all night. The first few times wasn't so bad, but now it had been twelve hours straight of Ieva's Polka at full-volume and Pavel doesn't speak Finnish, so he has no clue what she's singing about.

When Spock and Hikaru enter, they leave the music playing and immediately surround Pavel. He tries not to show his fear, but Hikaru grabs his head from behind and tilts his head back a bit. Spock pulls over a chair from the table and asks over the music, "Do you know where Harrison works?"

Pavel shakes his head quickly, and is rewarded with a drop of water on the forehead. It slides between his eyes, resting on his nose.

"I will ask again: do you know where Harrison hosts his base of operations?"

"No!" Pavel nearly shouts, and one of Hikaru's hands move to hold his throat firmly.

"Mr. Sulu, please continue until you tire of the music." Spock nods and disappears back up the stairs. Hikaru grins evilly down at Pavel and yells, "I love this song!"

Another drop of water.

Hikaru blindfolds him, and then Pavel  _really_ feels the anxiety beginning to set in. He's not afraid of the dark, but two of his senses have been robbed from him: he can't hear properly, he can't see, and he can't feel anything except the occasional drop of water. It's obnoxious, and he has no way of predicting when the next drop will come. Sometimes it falls on his forehead, and sometimes his lips. Hikaru never releases his grip on his neck, only squeezing harder every few minutes before relaxing. Pavel shivers when he feels the hand around his neck slide up neck and a finger play with his ear.

"You know, if you weren't related to Andrei or currently being interrogated, I bet we could have fucked," Hikaru yells over the music. "You're just my type, after all."

Pavel's stomach turns, and he fights back a sob. 

"Don't worry," Hikaru pats his cheek. "I'm not the one you have to worry about."

Sitting there in the deafening music, blanketed in darkness and water, Pavel begins to feel his old childhood fears of drowning surface. When he was little, he went swimming in the river at night and nearly drowned. If his mother hadn't checked his room when she did, he surely would have drowned. The dark, the water, the echoy silence...it's all here now, and Pavel begins shaking as the song repeats for who knows how many times. He tries to remind himself that he's  _not_ drowning, that he's not dying, at least not yet, but still his muscles begin contracting and tensing. He involuntarily jerks, fighting against the restraints around his wrists and ankles, and gasps when Hikaru's hand grabs his throat. He can feel the tears moistening his blindfold and feels increasingly ashamed.

Hikaru's voice blends in with the music as he sings along, rocking Pavel's head back and forth in a sadistically, playful manner. Pavel tries to pull away, tries to scream out for help, tries to explain that he's having a panic attack, but Hikaru simply sings louder, squeezing Pavel's throat hard enough to choke his cries before they can escape his mouth. 

He's sure he's going to die here. He'd rather be cut up, be hit and burned than this. He'd prefer a simple death than this, than being played with while he struggles not to lose his mind.

Pavel loses track of time, having resigned himself to inevitable death when Hikaru releases his throat and he can breathe properly again. As he gasps for breath, Hikaru ruffles his hair and says close to his ear, "It's only day one of your interrogation. Good luck."

 

 

**Bones and Jim (** **Day 18)**

"Shut that damn music off!" Bones orders, and Pavel nearly cries with relief. His relief is shortlived when he remembers that Bones is only here for one reason, and he remembers what Uhura told him. The blindfold is removed roughly, and Pavel blinks a few times as he readjusts to light. Squinting, he can see the figure of Bones standing over him, and behind him on the table, Jim sits silently, avoiding his gaze.

"You know, I wondered what I would do to get you to talk, and I had all these ideas lined up," Bones begins, rubbing his stubbly chin. "I stayed up all night reading what they did to those prisoners in Abu Grahib and Guantanamo. I read about Japanese POW camps and got some great ideas, but ultimately I decided that you're too smart for physical torture. You can just logic your way out of acknowledging the pain. But it occurred to me that you  _do_ have a soft spot!" Bones smiles and snaps his fingers, beckoning Jim to his side. Quickly, Jim obeys and drops to his knees a few feet behind Bones, eyes still focused downward.

"For whatever reason, you can't stand the sight of violence. A bit ironic, given your father's work, but I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth." Bone takes a few steps backward and grabs Jim by his hair. Holding him forward like a present, Bones looks Chekov in the eye and asks, "Tell me what Harrison's selling weapons for."

Pavel bites his lips and looks down at Jim, begging him silently to fight back. Jim blinks a few times at him, as if unseeing or unaware of what's going on in front of him. "I do not know."

Bones nods, as if understanding, and punches Jim in the jaw. His fist connects with a sickening crack, and Pavel jumps.

"You know, he can take a helluva beating, as I'm sure you know. Do you really want to see how long he can last?" Bones asks, voice a deadly growl. "Do you want his death on your hands?"

Pavel sniffs, trying not to cry. "No."

"Then tell me why Harrison's selling weapons here."

"I cannot."

"Can't or won't?"

Pavel closes his eyes and longs for his father's courage. "I cannot."

"Open your eyes or I slit his throat and sew it back together!" Bones barks, and when Pavel opens his eyes, Bones has  _his_ knife pressed against Jim's throat. Jim trembles, but doesn't say a word.

"I cannot tell you because my father did not tell me!" Pavel tries, and instantly regrets his mistake. Bones closes the switchblade and shoves it in his back pocket before punching Jim in the eye.

"Wanna try that again? We know you were present for negotiations, Pavel."

Pavel shakes his head as the tears begin sliding down his face. He hates violence. He can't stand watching his father hustle and threaten people and can hardly stand those dumb movies where everyone is fighting and shooting all the time. That has been life from the time he was born - he's sick of it now.

Bones pulls Jim to his feet, then gingerly brushes away a few drops of blood from his mouth. He mutters something in Jim's ear, and Jim nods, shaking harder now as he unbuckles his pants and proceeds to get undressed. Pavel's eyes widen in fear, but when he sees Jim drop to his hands and knees, naked, his look turns to confusion.

"You see, Pavel," Bones begins as he kicks Jim in the side. "Enterprise needs Harrison not to do business in these parts. He'll cause inflation, bring in some unsavory business, and we can't have that. It's bad enough with your father already, but when you showed up in Enterprise territory, man, he was fucked." Bones kicks Jim a few more times in the ribs, then rearranges him back on his hands and knees. "I think you understand the concept of territories, correct?"

Pavel nods.

"Then you know that you shouldn't have been so far out of your father's." Bones kneels behind Jim and unbuckles his pants, shoving them down enough to fish out his cock. He continues talking to Pavel as if he isn't about to fuck Jim right in front of him while stroking himself to hardness. "You really don't like seeing other people in pain, do you, Pavel?"

"No," Pavel croaks, stomach twisting in knots of disgust as he watches Bones prepare himself.

"Have you ever had sex, Pavel?"

"No."

"Hear that, Jim? He's a virgin!" Bones laughs, slapping Jim's ass. "I bet you don't even remember the last time you were a virgin, do you?"

Jim finally shows some emotion as he chews his lip and breathes heavily through his nose. "No," he answers quietly.

"And it was taken from you by an old man while someone else watched, wasn't it?" Bones chuckles grossly.

"Yes."

"Then this should come easy to you. Pavel, you can save him any time you're ready. All you have to do is answer my questions and Jim goes free, you go free, and you leave with minimal psychological scarring." When Pavel looks away, giving no response, Bones shrugs and forces himself into Jim dry. Jim cries out in pain, balling his hands into fists as he tries to brace himself against the powerful thrusts of Bones' hips.

Pavel wants to close his eyes and pretend he's anywhere but here. He wants to see something other than Jim struggling not to cry. He doesn't want to hear Bones fucking Jim, degrading him for something that  _wasn't his fault._ But Pavel has to, has to keep his eyes open and focused or Jim will die. He can feel the urge to vomit rise in his throat as he listens to Bones groan in pleasure in between words of "worthless slut" and "I should thank Frank for the damaged goods." Jim looks utterly broken, reduced to sobs as his arms shake, and Pavel finally dry heaves. Bile spills down his shirt, hot and putrid, as tears finally fall forth freely. Bones slaps and chokes Jim, calling him every possible name until he finally comes. Pavel thinks for a moment that this stage of torture is done, but then Bones turns the music back on and comes back to Jim to punch him in the face repeatedly, berating him for crying and making a bloody mess.

Pavel tastes blood, and realizes he's been biting his lip this entire time.

Bones grabs his chin and forces him to meet his eyes. Pavel can feel wetness against his skin and knows it's not his puke, but Jim's blood.

"Why should I stop with him?" He growls, eyes bright with a sick evil. "Why shouldn't I untie you and fuck you until you're bleeding from between your legs like the virgin you are?"

"Bones..." Jim pleads from the ground, pulling himself up to his knees. "Please...I can take it."

"What did I say about being a hero?" Bones shouts, returning to Jim to kick him in the face. He looks back over his shoulder at Pavel and waves an accusatory finger. "Tell me!"

Pavel swallows, his throat burning hot with tears and bile, and says, "It gets people hurt."

"You're damn straight," Bones grumbles as he thrusts into an unconscious Jim on the floor.

 

 

**Scotty (Day 26)**

Pavel can't sleep. He wants to, but he knows the nightmares will only make things worse. He's too wired to sleep anyways, the the rotten stench of sex and blood mingled with damp mold keeping him up. He hates himself for not being stronger and saving Jim. Jim basically sacrificed himself again to keep Pavel safe from Bones' sadistic streak, and he had paid for it. Pavel doesn't know what day it is anymore with no clock or view of the outdoors to aid him. His torture feels like it's been going on for months, but he tries to keep himself grounded in reality - it's only been a few days, and they've almost managed to break him.

When the door opens, Pavel begins crying again. He's been crying off and on since Bones left, too afraid of what would happen if he cried in front of the monster. He nearly sobs with relief at the sight of Scotty, possibly the only person he can consider a friend at this point. 

"Oh," Scotty says softly, switching off the music. "You poor lad."

Pavel simply sobs as Scotty unties him, carrying him to the bathroom to clean him up. It's like his first week, where Scotty was the one who showed him kindness. Pavel reminds himself not to get attached, warns that this is probably another attempt to get information out of him, but then Scotty is humming a song that  _isn't_ Ieva's Polka and Pavel forgets everything. He savors these moments of peace, too far gone to have any shame. He's hungry and thirsty, but he's too tired to care. He lets Scotty care for him, muttering his disapproval at the marks on Pavel's wrists and ankles, and the wild, frenzied look in his eyes.

"I wish you didn't have to go through this. You're far too bright and young to carry these memories with you through your life."

Pavel whimpers as Scotty rubs the towel over his head while he sits on the toilet. Drawing his knees together, Pavel looks up pleadingly with his eyes.

"Go on, use the bathroom. Shouldn't matter that I'm right here after all you've probably been through," Scotty sighs. Pavel feels disgusting as he relieves himself. He feels as if he's been reduced to a child or an animal, and in some ways, he has. Bones had refused to let him speak unless he was going to answer the questions, and Hikaru thought that was a good idea too. They had begun prodding his bladder, forcing him to urinate on himself, then forcing him not to cry as they hurled insults at him. They'd used their words to hurt him, and now Pavel resented himself for trying to do the same in the beginning.

"Can you speak for me?" Scotty asks quietly, tilting Pavel's chin with his finger.

"Da...menya zovut Pavel. Mne semnadtsat," Pavel whispers. _Yes...my name is Pavel. I am seventeen._

"Good," Scotty gives him a reassuring smile. "Do you want to sleep?"

"Nyet!" Pavel cries, clinging to Scotty's waist. He doesn't want to be left alone with his thoughts. He doesn't want Scotty to leave, because if Scotty left, who knew how long before he'll see him again?

Scotty rubs his back and sighs. "Come on, at least let's get you into some clean clothes and eating."

But Pavel can't eat. He doesn't want to eat, because that would mean he'd have something to throw up. Scotty forces him to drink Gatorade instead, and never takes his hands off him. Pavel appeciates the warm, friendly touches that are slowly relaxing him to sleep on the betrayingly soft bed. Still, he fights against it, and Scotty can tell.

"Come, lad. You know they're just going to start up again tomorrow. Might as well get some rest, aye?"

Pavel shakes his head.

Scotty gives him an exasperated look. "Here, if I stay the night and promise not to let anyone hurt ya while you sleep, will you rest?"

Pavel considers the offer. He  _really_ wants to close his eyes, nightmares be damned. Nodding, Pavel lies down, sighing as his neck and back finally get to relax. Scotty sits on the side of the bed, running his fingers through Pavel's hair while whispering a thousand apologies and pleas to God to forgive him.

 

 

**Spock and Uhura (Day 30)**

"It's been a month and not a single word!" Uhura announces cheerily as if Pavel's resolution is something to celebrate. "Your father really taught you well, didn't he Pasha?"

Spock stands over him with a pair of pliers. His face is stoic, expressionless, eyes empty and cold. Pavel wonders how he can aid in such an atrocity and still have enough room to love Uhura. He melts briefly when she touches him, always is eager to heed her beck and call, and when Uhura places small kisses on his cheek or forehead for "good work" at Pavel's expense, he almost smiles.

Pavel doesn't understand.

"I almost thought you were telling the truth for a moment when you said you didn't know anything, and then we found security footage from one of Harrison's warehouses. Thanks for that, bye the way," Uhura pats his head kindly and Spock hands her a large envelope. She unfastens the metal bind and pulls out a few images, black and white security stills.

"I trust you know what these are?" She asks, holding them in front of his face.

"Da."

"Then why are you lying to me?"

"If you killed me, my family would still be okay. If I snitched, we are all dead," Pavel explains carefully. It's the truth; his father had warned him about Harrison many times, had tried to keep in his good graces, and now Pavel was beginning to wonder if it was at all true.

Uhura mulls over this information silently, slipping the photos back into the folder. "You're so cooperative when you're not being tortured. I try and tell the boys that, but they're so stuck in their ways. That's what happens when you hire an abusive alcoholic and an ex-Marine, I suppose." She looks to Spock and says, "Remind me in the future to only hire PMCs. They're very professional."

"Yes ma'm," Spock nods, and they disappear, leaving Pavel to the polka and darkness.

He's forgotten how to use his words, forgotten the strength they'd given him. He knows he can still do it, but he can't figure out the best way to go about it. Right now, Bones and Hikaru tear him piece to piece, ripping at what little dignity he has left without actually touching him (except for the water). Jim hasn't shown up again, and Pavel begins to wonder if he's even still alive.

Uhura and Spock are smarter than him, impossibly good at what they do.

That means Scotty, and Scotty means giving in somewhat to the inevitable chance of Stockholm Syndrome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ieva's Polka, for those who don't know: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ygdAiDxKfI


	3. Fire is Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fires in buildings are not bright; in a fire, you won't be able to see anything, won't be able to hear, can hardly breathe, and everything will burn.

**Day 31**

Pavel sits remains tied to the chair, waiting for someone to come torture him next.

He sits there the entire day, and no one does.

 

**Day 35**

Pavel likes being alone. He’s never really done well interacting with others, and certainly not after recent events.

Alone is safe. Alone is good.

 

**Day 50**

Alone is silent and dull. Pavel craves stimulation. He begins hoping that someone will come down and interrogate him. He hopes that Scotty will visit him with more food and kind words and touches.

Pavel suddenly misses being touched in this silence.

 

**Day 54**

When he wakes up, Pavel is blindfolded, hands tied, and there are noise-cancelling headphones on his head. He’s strapped down to a table, and he’s barely aware of the IV needle in his arm. He starts to thrash furiously, but then a hard hand comes down on the center of his chest and he gasps, stilling. He can’t hear, he can’t see, and he can’t move.

The hand travels slowly down his torso, stopping just at his pelvis, and then is suddenly yanked away. Pavel trembles with fear for the worst, but then nothing else happens except that the IV is removed.

He’s left with his thoughts, and tries desperately to focus on escape rather than how terrified he is and what they pumped into him.

 

**Day 66**

Pavel doesn’t know how long he’s been in the silence and darkness, but he knows Scotty’s hands when he feels them. Even though he can’t hear it, he knows he’s crying because he can feel his own tears sliding down his face. He’s so relieved that someone has come to move him from the stiff, wooden table, and curls up in Scotty’s arms as he carries him to the bathroom.

His hands are free, but he doesn’t move to take off the blindfold or headphones. He thought silence would be better than Ieva’s Polka, but now he finds solace in it. If he can’t hear, he can’t be asked questions.

Scotty washes him slowly, taking the time to wash his hair and rub the soreness out of Pavel’s neck, shoulders, and back. It feels amazing, and to Pavel’s embarrassment, he feels himself growing aroused. If Scotty notices, he doesn’t make any indication of it.

Drying Pavel off on the toilet, Scotty lifts an ear of the headphones and whispers, “I’m going to get you out of here soon, lad. Just hold on.” Scotty presses a kiss to Pavel’s ear, and that’s what breaks Pavel.

That’s the one thing none of them banked on, the desperate hope of Pavel after they tried everything else before resorting to isolation. They didn’t account for catharsis, they didn’t try good cop/bad cop, although he’s sure Bones would have figured it out sooner or later.

Pavel can take any amount of physical and emotional torture; growing up in the mob taught you that. It never got easier to do, but Pavel knew he could withstand torture up until they killed him.

Pavel has felt so few kind touches of affection in his life that it still throws him for a loop, shocks him like glacial waters in a sauna. Scotty’s promise to free him, his quick kiss and kind hands...

Pavel shatters, and is clutching desperately for Scotty, moaning breathlessly as if Scotty is the oasis to Pavel’s desert. He whimpers and leans into Scotty, trying to find his mouth with his, and dragging himself up to a standing position. Scotty stumbles back into the wall, wraps an arm around Pavel’s waist, then uses his other hand to press Pavel back.

“Hold on, lad! I don’t want you to - “

“Nyet, nyet, ya delayu,” _I do_ , Pavel mutters, kissing Scotty’s chin. “I want you,” he states in clear English, and then Scotty’s mouth is over his, hand running through Pavel’s hair in an attempt to calm him. Pavel knocks away his headphones and blindfold, blinking through tears as his eyes adjust to the light. He sees Scotty’s surprised expression and smiles.

“Hello.”

“Hi there. Glad to see you’re feeling better,” Scotty replies, and Pavel resumes their kiss.

It’s refreshing and intoxicating all at once, and Pavel doesn’t object as Scotty lifts him off the ground, wrapping his legs around his waist. Scotty carries him to the small bed and carefully lowers Pavel down, unable to resist giving an experimental thrust. Pavel moans, arching into the movement, and kisses Scotty harder.

Scotty isn’t just nice when Pavel is weak and unresponsive; he’s still nice to Pavel now, gently exploring his body in a way that’s completely different from how he washes Pavel periodically. This gentility is guided by lust, tinged with fear, and Pavel loses himself in the way Scotty’s fingers spread him wide, moistened only by conditioner. Scotty never stops talking, almost making up for the silence Pavel endured, words full or encouragement, reassurance, and praise. Scotty mumbles, “Good, so good for me,” and “I wanna save you, Pasha,” and Pavel cries, “Da, da, da!” as Scotty thrusts into him. It’s all so good and perfect, his handsome, Scottish knight come to save him from these monsters that have him locked away.

Pavel is exhausted, emotionally and physically, but he’s not too tired to go through Scotty’s phone while he snores and try to make a call.

The phone beeps - _call failed_.

Pavel curses and deletes the call from the phone history. No signal down in this basement, or it’s otherwise being jammed. He replaces the phone in Scotty’s pants pocket and pats his back.

Scotty is nice. He hopes that whatever his plans are, he won’t be implicated with the rest. Maybe there can be a plea bargain for him. Pavel’s dad is usually getting those for his friends, and as Pavel lies down curled into Scotty’s side, he decides that Scotty is definitely a friend.

 

**Day 67**

Scotty is gone, but there’s food and clothing on the table, so Pavel eats it, gets dressed, and tries not to think about how desperate he was yesterday. It was shameful, and it makes Pavel hate himself.

He needs to get out of here and fast. If Scotty had asked him any questions, Pavel is sure he would have answered in full detail.

The door opens, and Pavel blanches when he sees Jim coming down the stairs. He’s completely healed, but then, how long has it been?

Jim offers him a small smile, then sits at the table. “How are you?”

Pavel shrugs.

“I was watching the security footage last night.”

Pavel’s breathing stops.

“Don’t worry, I deleted it. I didn’t want Scotty to get in trouble; he’s a good man, although we’ve forced him to be less than that many times,” Jim’s smile falls. “Whatever you think about me, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have dragged you into this.” He sets a gas mask on the table between them.

Pavel just stares at him blankly.

“I just - I’m not a bad person, okay? I know I’ve done a lot of things that were bad, but I didn’t do them to hurt someone. I just want you to know that, okay?”

Pavel nods.

“I’m telling you this because Scotty is a better guy than me and he told me what he’s planning. I can’t tell you, because you need to have plausible deniability in case everything goes to shit, but if Scotty makes it out of here, please take care of him? And can you deliver this letter to my mom? It’s addressed and everything. I just have to let her know...” Jim smiles sadly, “I tried to be a good boy.”

Jim leaves then, and Pavel is completely confused. He doesn’t know what the point of all that was, and why Jim didn’t just mail the letter himself.

There’s commotion coming from above, and Pavel jumps up, shoving the letter in the pocket of his cargo shorts. There’s a strange smell coming from above, and Pavel grabs the mask, clearing it out before slipping it on and running to the bathroom. Sitting in the bathtub, Pavel waits for someone to come next, but instead, the temperature only rises, and smoke begins to fill the air. Pavel takes a towel, wets it, then closes the bathroom door and stops the bottom.

All at once, a lot of things become apparent, and Pavel begins to cry.

He cries because Jim didn’t deserve any of this, because Jim was only trying to make someone else happy who would never be pleased, and now was so miserable that he had an out and chose to die - probably to make Bones happy.

Pavel cries because he’s angry - he hates Bones. He hates all the men who hurt Jim. He hates Hikaru, Uhura, and Spock, the passive bastard. He hates Harrison and his father for all their dumb weapons dealing. He hates himself for not listening, and now Jim is going to die and maybe Scotty.

Pavel cries because he might die here, and then Jim’s mother will never know the truth about her son.

It’s hot, but Pavel remains dressed, only removing his shirt to cool it with water before putting it back on.

If he dies here, it’ll be because he’s stupid, and for a child genius, that’s pretty ironic.


	4. Hell is What You Make It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love and lies are often regarded to be mutually exclusive, but that kind of thought doesn't allow for lying via absence of truth.

There are a lot of voices that Pavel can't immediately recognize. Someone yelling, "There's a kid down here!" and the sound of loud fire crackling over them. Blood is rushing in Pavel's ears as he's carried through flames and out into sunlight, bright, blessed sunlight and cool air. Lifted onto a stretcher, Pavel closes his eyes and prays for a swift death.

 

* * *

 

A hospital monitor beeps. The TV is on. Hurried voices in the hallway talking about "rights" and "crucial information" and "trauma."

Pavel wonders what these things have to do with him, and slips back into sleep. In a dream, Scotty sneaks into his hospital room and kisses him quickly before saying, "I may be able to plea bargain, but I'll definitely be looking at incarceration if I'm discovered to be associated with them. I just needed to know you were alright."

Pavel nods and smiles, and when Scotty kisses him again, he kisses back.

His heart monitor 's beeping increases.

 

* * *

 

American hospitals don't seem to understand or observe visiting hours, or so it seems because DA Christopher Pike won't leave Chekov alone, and any insisting by the nurses is shot down immediately.

"He's not even supposed to be here," Pike barks. "Patient rights are reserved for American citizens."

Pavel bites his tongue. Now would not be a good time to argue.

"What were they planning to do with the money?"

"I do not know."

"We recovered five bodies from the house you were being kept in. How many people did you encounter?"

"Five."

"So there's no one else who may have escaped?"

"No."

"Can you identify the bodies for us?"

"Okay."

Pike holds a lot of authority in this hospital, but Pavel knows he wields just as much on the streets and that's why no one really stops him. This city is crooked and dirty, like the mouth of one of the vagrants on its streets. In a way, it's almost comforting in its familiarity.

Pavel is thankful he hasn't eaten, because he's sure he would have thrown up at the sight of the charred bodies, nearly burned beyond all recognition. Nearly. He can still recognize some features, knows without a doubt Uhura's slim face and Hikaru's cheeks. When Pike is satisfied, Pavel is allowed to go home, and his father dotes on him the entire way. Pavel savors every moment of this, allowing his father to spoil him the way he had been trying in order to make up for being less than a father when it mattered. Pavel finds the letter in his pocket and hands it to his father.

"Please mail this."

"Why?"

Pavel doesn't know how to explain, doesn't think he could if he tried, so he just states, "I need peace of mind. Also, I lied to Pike."

Andrei doesn't miss a beat. "It must be important if you lie, Pasha."

"There was a man who took care of me and eventually led to my rescue. He did not want to work for them, but he was blackmailed into it. I told Pike there were only five people, but he was not in the autopsy room, so I know he is still alive. His name is Scotty, and he can help you with your work."

Andrei gives his son a level look, then smiles and kisses his forehead. "You were suffering and still managed to hold in audition for me. You are going to do well in this business, Pasha."

Pavel smiles. He doesn't want to be in this business anymore; he wants to go to school and kiss Scotty and build robots that can chart stars.

They return to the spacious mansion with the elegantly curved driveway and Pavel revels in its splendor, touching every surface with a sigh of relief. He missed this when he was being held captive. He missed the sound of shoes against marble, the leather sofas and cherrywood tables. He missed a refrigerator he could walk into and a bathtub with clawed feet. Pavel slides into the water with a soft sigh and rests his head. Everything is perfect, except he doesn't have Scotty there to wash his hair for him. A shiver runs through Pavel at the mere thought - he doesn't want to be under the same conditions as before that lead to Scotty taking care of him. Will Scotty even want him now that he isn't so dependent and compliant?

 

* * *

 

Pavel meets John Harrison a week later when he accompanies his father to a lunch meeting. The man is tall, with powerful eyes and slicked back, dark hair. He gazes at Pavel a little too long for his comfort and Pavel fights the urge hide behind his father. His handshake is too hard, too insistent, too lingering. Everything about this man is  _too much,_ and Pavel hates it.

"I apologize for your treatment on my behalf. I wanted to personally thank you for keeping your silence under duress, and when your father told me what you were looking for," Harrison snaps his fingers, but never takes his eyes off Pavel. There's movement, and from a booth across the restaurant, a personal guard of Harrison's drags a smaller man along with him. Pavel's face lights up before he can stop himself, and his breath catches in his throat.

"Oi! I can walk perfectly well, thank you very much!" Scotty yanks his arm free, then freezes when he sees Pavel. "Well, look at you all dressed up and clean! Not gonna give the man who saved your life a hug?"

Pavel laughs, but tears fill his eyes as he practically leaps from his chair into Scotty's arms. It feels good to be there again, safe and assured.

It feels just like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god don't let me ever write another kidnapping fic ever again jesus tit shitting christ I am exhausted.


End file.
